


Endgame

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, youngk is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: He caught me staring oh no!





	Endgame

_My God he's beautiful._ No, the word beautiful doesn't even give him justice. Hmm, how can I describe him? He's pretty? Alluring? Angelic? Captivating? Divine? I could list down all the adjectives synonymous to the word beautiful and it still won't equate to how gorgeous this man is.

Call me cheesy, but I think he literally came down from heaven. It's too unrealistic for him to look so exquisite, that I can't shut up about it. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I couldn't take my eyes off. It's like my eyes are glued to him, studying every point, every line, every part of his face...his body.

He had a white turtle neck shirt under a baby blue knitted vest that hugged his upper body in all the right ways. The black velvet coat that he was wearing was long enough to reach his knees, emphasized how tall he was. He was slender and thin but he looked buff and strong enough that he looked too manly for his own good. His thick thighs and slightly chubby cheeks would've looked odd if it were another person but on him? God, it's perfect. Heʼs perfect.

Fuck, he caught me looking. Abort mission, y/n! Look away! _Look away!_

I averted my eyes quickly, looking in all the directions except him; trying to find something I could focus my eyes on. But goddamnit I can't stop myself from going back to look at him. I tried sneaking a glance at him again, just to check if he's still staring. He's not.

Phew. For a second there, I thought I got busted. I felt like I got caught red-handed in a crime I didn't know I was committing. But you know what's really a crime? Looking as dashing as he looks. He freaking looks like a model fresh out of a magazine spread. Where the fuck did he come from?

I studied him again, and again, and again, wanting to at least memorize his features before we part ways. Because there's no way I'd be lucky enough to meet a man like him again.

He got up from where he was sitting, looking down on his phone rapidly typing, his fingers moving fast. He started walking in my direction but barely looking at where he's going. God no, don't leave yet.

He got closer and closer to me, still typing on his phone.

Ten steps more... 

We're down to five... 

Three more...

And the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me. Smirking, looking down on me as I stared at him wide-eyed. _Oh my God._

"You know, if you're going to stare at someone, at least make it a little less obvious. You've been gawking at me for the past hour, it's hard to go unnoticed." He said with laughter hinting in his voice. He said that in a voice I'd normally be pissed at; but my God, his voice. It was deep and husky that it sounds too good to be true.

"Huh? Who's staring at who? I'm not staring at you! That's..." I said but immediately stopped when he reached over to my face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ears. Holy fuck. He freaking touched me. Someone please send help, it's getting harder to breathe in here!

"Babe, I think you and I both know you've been openly staring at me. You probably already undressed me in your head didn't you?" He said winking.

"Oh wow? I love the confidence." If he thinks I'm going to back down from him, then he thought wrong. Two can play at this game.

"Don't lie to yourself, babe, that's bad."

"The audacity!" I said putting a hand on my chest, feigning shock.

"Anyway, I'm Younghyun." He said reaching out his hand to me. His hand was big against mine, his skin a bit rough and calloused. I wonder what he does for a living.

"Y/n."

"So y/n, your coffee cup has been emptied a long time ago; and you've been pretending to read that damn book for the past God knows how long, you wanna get out of here? The coffee shop's making me feel a bit stuffed."

"If I do go with you...if being the key word here, where would you take me?"

"Well, seeing as we literally just met, it'll make me look real bad if I take you home right? So uhh, how about a movie? Or dinner? How does that sound to you?"

"I'd be lying if I say that that didn't already cross my mind, but I'm not that kind of woman...at least I don't think I am. So, dinner? I am starving." I said finally standing up.

"For me?" He said grinning at me.

"Okay bye Younghyun, it was nice meeting you."

"I'm kidding! Come on, what do you wanna eat?"

"Ramen sounds nice, it's cold out."

"I know just the right place. Let's go.” He said grabbing my hand before walking out of the cafe and into the cold December air.

Alright, before y'all judge me for actually going with him - a total stranger I just met; you have to understand that 1. he's way too handsome I can't waste this opportunity; 2. I really am hungry; and 3. heʼs too gorgeous I donʼt want to part ways yet.

Younghyun was still holding onto my hand as he pulled me through the crowd, squeezing ourselves in the sea of people, making our way towards the restaurant. I donʼt even know where weʼre  
going anymore, I lost my sense of direction the moment he intertwined our fingers.

“So y/n, you are aware that itʼs December right? And itʼs been winter for a few weeks now, itʼs even snowing earlier this morning.”

“Yes, why?”

“Your hand is freezing, and you donʼt have a coat on. Are you nuts?” He said squeezing the hands that was in his, a thumb grazing over my skin.

“I forgot to bring a coat today. Besides, in my defense, I donʼt get cold easily anyway so itʼs fine when Iʼm indoors.”

“Yeah but now youʼre outdoors. Arenʼt you cold? Do you want my coat?”

“Nice to know chivalryʼs still in your vocabulary. But no thanks, Iʼm good. Weʼre going back indoors anyway right?”

“Yes, weʼre almost there.” He said and proceeded to place our intertwined hands inside the pocket of his coat. Whoa whoa, hold up. What kind of TV drama are we trying to shoot here, Younghyun? How cliche can this day get?

We were quiet the entire walk to the restaurant, with him glancing back at me every few steps, making sure I was still walking behind him. How cute. However, when we reached the ramen place, there was a line outside. I think Iʼm about to regret the wrong decision of not bringing a coat today.

“Do you wanna go to another restaurant? The place is full, we canʼt wait here itʼs too cold for you.”

“Nah itʼs fine, weʼre already here anyway. Plus, I can just stay really, really, _really_ , close to you for body heat.” I said in a whisper; as I snaked my hands around his waist inside his coat. I felt his body tense against my touch, in fact, I think he mightʼve become frozen in his spot. He wasnʼt moving at all.

I looked up at him smirking, waggling my eyebrows at him. _Two points for y/n, ding ding ding!_

When he came back to his senses, he fixed his coat around us, accommodating my small frame in it, wrapping it more tightly. I snuggled against his chest wallowing in his warmth...he smelled plain and natural, which is nice. But you can still smell a faint scent of his aftershave and deodorant and somehow it smelled amazing on him. Wow, y/ n, you mightʼve reached a whole new level of whipped. _Congratulations._

“Table for two for Mr. Kang?” A waiter called for us. We followed her in, as she leads us to a corner booth table. It was at the very far back of the restaurant so it feels extra cozy and secluded and quiet, which I like.

“What do you for a living?” I said breaking the silence after we placed our orders.

“Iʼm a bassist.”

“Like in a band?” 

“Yes, like in a band.”

“That explains the calloused hands then."

“You noticed?” He said laughing.

“It's fine, I like my men a bit rough."

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "Really now?"

"Yes, really."

"How about you then? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a flight attendant." 

"Ooh fancy, what airline?" 

"Emirates."

"That's nice, you get to travel the world for free, and you get paid for it."

"And I get to watch the sunrise up in the clouds from time to time. Really, that's the most rewarding part." I smiled.

"So when's your next flight?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be out for the next two weeks, back to back flights and all." I didn't have to tell him but I felt like I needed to.

"We have more than enough time then."

When our orders came, I was surprised Younghyun ordered a bowl of ramen, and a plate of katsudon all for himself. It's either he was that hungry or he's really just a big eater. Probably the latter though, I mean I saw him eat cake at the cafe not too long ago. I doubt he's already hungry.

But boy was I mistaken, because I watched him devour the katsudon in minutes; munching down the chop, bite after bite; his cheeks full and puffy with food. How can he be this cute while eating? How is that even possible?

"Slow down, no one's going to steal your food, Younghyun."

"The faster we eat, the faster we can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"I live a few streets down, it'll take us about five minutes to get there. But you know, I'm a gentleman...you wanna go to your place instead?"

"How sure are you that I actually wanna go home with you?"

"There you go again with the lying, y/n. Look, the moment I caught you staring at me at the cafe the first time, I already knew what the endgame was."

To say that I was a bit flabbergasted at his comeback was an understatement. But I admired his confidence, he was right anyway.

"So again, y/n, your place or mine?" He said grinning.

Sold! That grin plastered on his annoyingly cute face sealed the fucking deal.

"I live all the way across town, there is no way in hell, I am waiting that long. I'm not a very patient person."

"My place then!"

It's not the wisest decision I've made in years. Will I regret it? Probably. Will I push through with it? Fuck yes.


End file.
